


Baby Crazy

by ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Babies, Fake Pregnancy, Fluff, M/M, Pregnancy Kink, bottom makoto, mentions of mpreg, so sweet it'll give you cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06/pseuds/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto is watching his aunt's baby while she is out of town and runs into each of his boyfriends while doing so. Their reactions are a bit out of the norm, but Makoto indulges them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rei

Rei wandered through the museum with his notebook in hand, jotting down notes as he went. Months of his life had been dedicated to combing the museum for a proper topic for his science fair project. A summer internship at the most prestigious biochemical research firm in the area was on the line; he had to find the perfect subject today! Adjusting his glasses, Rei went back to his notes.

Rei rounded the corner to enter the ocean life exhibit. Perhaps the temperatures and pH balances of oceans and their effects on wildlife would be the perfect topic to help him achieve victory! He furiously wrote the topic down as he walked. How had he not thought of it before? 

“Rei?” A voice asked. 

The voice had Rei’s head snapping up. He turned to look at its owner. Makoto was standing there, smiling his usual soft smile, his hands resting on the bar of a stroller. An odd feeling bloomed in Rei’s chest at the sight. 

“Makoto-senpai! I didn’t know you were here.” Rei said. 

Makoto chuckled. “The twins wanted to come and I figured the baby would like to see some of the real world.” 

“You have a baby? You never said anything.” 

“It’s my aunt’s baby. She is on a trip for work, so we offered to babysit Ryuu. She’s very cute!” 

As if the baby had heard her name, she began to cry. Rei watched as Makoto unbuckled Ryuu from the stroller and cradled her in his arms. She looked so small compared to him; wasn’t Makoto afraid that he would drop her or crush her? Makoto gently bounced Ryuu. 

“So fussy today, Ryuu! Would you like to see the dolphins? Look, they’re so pretty!” Makoto cooed. 

Makoto put a pacifier in Ryuu’s mouth as she stared at the dolphins. It was amazing how Makoto seemed to be able to calm any kid in mere moments. The strange feeling in Rei’s chest returned. 

It is human nature to pick mates whose qualities will create the strongest offspring. Rei knew that. It was the only explanation for the thoughts that began to run through his mind. 

_Makoto-senpai is strong and intelligent, as well as physically appealing,_ Rei thought, _he would make wonderful children with any of us. Nagisa could give him very cute children, but they would be short. Rin would ensure that their children would have great athleticism, but they could be too hot tempered. Haru would also provide great athleticism with the added bonus of excellent analytical skills, but he might pass on his love of mackerel and set the child up for inadequate weight gain._ Rei began scribbling in his notepad, setting up Punnett squares and charting traits. He was vaguely aware of Makoto talking to him as he rocked Ryuu, but this was far more serious. Who could give Makoto the best babies? 

_It seems that my intelligence mixed with Makoto’s physical traits and athleticism would create a child that is both mentally and physically strong._

“Rei? Are you okay?” Makoto asked. 

“Yes, of course.” Rei said absently. 

“You haven’t said anything in ten minutes.” 

“I’m sorry. I was just thinking about who could give you the best babies. It seems that I am in the lead, currently, but Haruka-senpai is also a very plausible choice.” 

“Rei.” 

“Yes?” 

“I can’t have my own babies.” 

Rei blushed. “Of course. However, if you could, it would be wise to decide which of us could give you the strongest children.” 

“I would be lucky to have a baby with you.” 

Makoto leaned in and kissed Rei’s lips. He looked down at Ryuu, who was now sleeping soundly in his arms. The tall boy smiled. 

“I should put her back and go find the twins. I’ll see you later. Love you.” Makoto said. 

Makoto settled Ryuu quickly and waved before walking away. Rei waved back and opened his notebook. Forget the ocean; he had a project to do on genetics in lab engineered embryos.


	2. Nagisa

Nagisa excitedly knocked on the door of the Tachibana household, a bag of sweet treats in his hand. He had been waiting for the chance to spend time alone with Makoto for weeks. It seemed that the older boy was always busy. Responsibilities left so little room for Makoto to have fun sometimes. So, naturally, it was _Nagisa’s_ job as the fun boyfriend to make Makoto have a good time. Just once in awhile.

“Mako-chan! Open up!” Nagisa called. 

A few more minutes went by before the door opened. Right then, Nagisa was bombarded by the most incredible, unfairly sexy sight he had ever seen. It might as well have been some kind of soft core pornography. Makoto had his usual happy smile on his face, his eyes soft and sparkling. That alone was enticing; however, that wasn’t what gave off the unfairly sexy vibe. That came from the way Makoto was glowing, the way he looked as he bounced a little bundle of blankets in his arms and leaned in to kiss Nagisa. 

“Hi, Nagisa! Come in!” Makoto chirped. 

Words refused to leave Nagisa’s mouth. All he could do was stare at Makoto and let his mind run free. He stepped into the house and followed Makoto into the kitchen, setting the bag of goodies on the table. Makoto shot Nagisa a smile that could reform hardened criminals as he continued to rock the bundle. 

“I brought Mako-chan some sweets.” Nagisa managed to say. 

“Really? Thank you! Let me just feed Ryuu and put her to sleep and we can eat.” Makoto said. 

Nagisa barely heard the words. His eyes followed Makoto around the kitchen as the taller boy prepared a bottle. Every movement was so practiced, so expertly executed that anyone would think that Makoto was born to care for little ones. Maybe he was. Maybe Makoto had been sent to this earth to be a sweet, gentle mommy. 

The thought made Nagisa choke on his own saliva. 

Makoto looked over at his blonde boyfriend in alarm, shaking the bottle formula with less vigor than before. Nagisa could hear the baby - Ryuu, if Nagisa remembered correctly - beginning to whine. The older boy immediately turned his attention back to her, speaking to her softly as he slipped the nipple of the bottle into her mouth. 

“I’ll be right back, Nagisa,” Makoto whispered, kissing Nagisa’s forehead, “I’m going to rock her for a little while.” 

“Okie dokie, Mako-chan!” Nagisa exclaimed cheerfully. 

Makoto chuckled softly. “Don’t shout, love.” 

With another kiss, Makoto wandered into the living area, leaving Nagisa alone. Without a single sliver of shame, Nagisa allowed himself to fantasize about Makoto. 

Something about seeing Makoto with a baby had switched Nagisa into overdrive. He had always known that Makoto was a natural caregiver; it was obvious in the way he cared for the twins, his family, and his lovers. It was seeing Makoto with that absolutely ethereal shine about him that did Nagisa in. He glowed like a pregnant woman would and all Nagisa could think about was giving Makoto a baby of his own. How wonderful would it be to see Makoto’s belly swollen with a child, his pectorals engorged with milk? Nagisa could just see Makoto and Rei scouring every source for the perfect name, Rin doing yoga in the mornings with Makoto, and Haru always trying to satisfy Makoto’s strange pregnancy cravings. The mental picture made Nagisa feel warm from head to toe. Not to mention, a pregnant Makoto would mostly likely be a horny Makoto. It would probably be hot to make love to Makoto in such a state, to be able to see his face as Nagisa pumped into him, promising to give him as many babies as he wanted. Nothing sounded better than having Makoto barefoot and pregnant. 

Okay, so maybe Nagisa had a teeny, tiny pregnancy kink. Sue him. 

Thoughts continued to run through his head as Makoto returned, his cheeks pink and a small patch of his shirt slightly damp. The taller boy laughed at Nagisa’s glazed over look. Maybe he had left the blonde alone too long. 

“Nagisa, I’m going to go change real quick.” Makoto said. 

Nagisa snapped out of his trance. His mouth became dry. All he could focus on was the wet spot on Makoto’s shirt. It was awfully close to his nipple. 

“What happened to your shirt?” Nagisa asked. 

Makoto chuckled awkwardly. “I think Ryuu thought I was her mama. She tried to drink from me.” 

That was the final straw. Nagisa stood and grabbed Makoto’s hand, pulling him into the living room. The brunette tried to ask what Nagisa was doing, but the blonde swallowed the protest with a kiss. Well, who was Makoto to complain? He allowed Nagisa to push him onto the couch and straddle his thighs. 

Nagisa was awfully tactile. He ran his hands all over Makoto’s body as they kissed, paying special attention to his stomach. Makoto moaned as Nagisa moved on to his nipples, flicking and pinching them until they hardened. Breaking the kiss, Nagisa put his mouth over the clothed bud, running his tongue over it before biting down gently. A loud cry escaped Makoto. 

“Nagisa, we can’t. We’ll wake Ryuu up.” Makoto whined. 

“Gonna be such a good mommy. I wanna help Mako-chan make lots of pretty babies.” Nagisa panted. 

The words sent a jolt of excitement to Makoto’s cock. He reached for the hem of his top, desperate to take it off so Nagisa could really play with his nipples. Pulling the shirt off, Makoto flopped back on the couch. Nagisa began kissing his tummy. 

“Nagisa.” Makoto whimpered. 

With a laugh, Nagisa stripped himself of his own shirt and began fiddling with the waistband of Makoto’s shorts. The poor brunette already looked wrecked; his lips were swollen from the kissing, his eyes dark with lust. It seemed that Nagisa was pressing the right buttons. 

“Nagisa, p-please. Stop teasing.” Makoto begged. 

Who was Nagisa to say no? He pulled down Makoto’s shorts and underwear, eyes lighting up as Makoto’s penis sprang free. The taller boy groaned as Nagisa palmed his erection. The blonde began kissing Makoto’s neck as he continued to stroke his cock, enjoying the whimpers and whines he was getting in response. Poor Makoto was so sensitive. Nagisa loved it. 

Finally, Nagisa decided to cut Makoto a bit of slack. He shoved his own shorts down, ignoring the horrified noise Makoto made at the fact that he had gone commando. Looking around, Nagisa grabbed a bottle of baby oil from the coffee table. Yet another reason a pregnant Makoto would be fabulous - convenient lubricant almost everywhere once the baby was born. Nagisa moved so that he was positioned between Makoto’s legs. He coated his fingers with the oil and pressed the index digit to Makoto’s hole. The taller boy shuddered. 

“I know, mama, you want me to be in you so bad. You want me to put a baby in you so you and me and Rei and Rin and Haru can all be a big family. You would just love that, huh, Mako-chan? You would love to stay home and take care of our babies all day. Maybe after we make a baby, we can wait a few years and Haru-chan can put another in you. Then Rin and Rei-chan can do the same.” Nagisa purred. 

By the end of his little speech, Nagisa had three fingers in Makoto’s entrance. They were stretching Makoto to the max by the look of it. The younger boy slowly retracted his fingers, groaning as Makoto squirmed and panted, his thighs quivering. Hands found their way to Nagisa’s head, fingers tangling in his hair. That was his cue. 

Slowly, Nagisa pushed his penis into Makoto. He could feel the brunette’s heart rate quicken, feel his breath hitch and his stomach tighten. He brought his hands to the other boy’s waist as he began to move. Boy, if that didn’t set Makoto off. He began rambling. Streams of nonsense spilled from his lips as Nagisa found a good rhythm, the blonde brushing against his prostate. Within moments, Makoto was completely blissed out, his vision clouded with stars. 

“Right there, Nagisa! Please, please, please! I want - I want -” Makoto moaned. 

“Tell me what you want, mama.” Nagisa grunted, rolling his hips against Makoto’s. 

“Put a baby in me, Nagisa! I want your babies! Oh God, please, do that again.” 

“Don’t worry, mama, I’ll make that happen. You’re going to get so big, carrying our babies. Gonna look so pretty. So fucking _sexy_ , Mako-chan.” 

That was enough. Makoto came with a cry, coating his stomach in white. Nagisa leaned down and lapped at the fluid. He was getting close, so close to making Makoto a mommy. His thrusts began to slow. He needed Makoto to talk to him. 

“Tell me how bad you want it. How bad Mako-chan wants to be mommy.” Nagisa said huskily. 

“I want it so bad. Wanna stay at home after college, wanna be able to take care of all of you. Wanna kiss you and Rei when you come home from work and meet Haru and Rin at the pool and have a baby on my hip,” Makoto sobbed, his hands coming to rest on his stomach, “I want to have all of you put babies in my belly. I want to stay at home with them and make the house nice for you all.” 

Nagisa nearly screamed. Fuck, Makoto was playing along with this whole fantasy so well. Maybe it was something he was into, too. Regardless, Makoto’s babbling had Nagisa coming inside of him as he swore that the brunette would be pregnant after this. He pulled out and collapsed on top of Makoto. 

“Do you mean it, Makoto?” Nagisa asked breathlessly. 

“Hm?” Makoto hummed. 

“Do you want to be a stay at home mommy? After we graduate from high school and college and everything, of course.” 

A blush creeped onto Makoto’s cheeks. “I’m not sure. You made it sound so nice to be pregnant and to stay at home and take care of kids and the house. So, maybe. You know, Rei was talking to me about babies the other day. I wonder why you both suddenly have such a fascination with them.” 

“Who knows? Maybe I just think Mako-chan would make a very sexy mommy.” 

“Right. We should get cleaned up. I would hate for Ryuu to wake up while we’re eating.” 

Nagisa grinned and stole a kiss from Makoto before pulling himself up. The brunette’s eyes were half-lidded and sleepy. Nagisa prayed that Ryuu would sleep for awhile. Makoto needed his rest.


	3. Rin

Sometimes, it was nice to shop alone. It was fun to look around without restriction. That was why Rin had gone to the mall by himself to look at swimsuits. There was no Haru to tell him that certain swimsuits didn’t please the water. No Nagisa to throw too small speedos at him and giggle maniacally. No Rei to debate the aerodynamic qualities of short versus long suits. No Makoto to chastise him for buying four pairs of goggles. Not that he hated those things; Rin liked shopping with his boyfriends, too. Sometimes, though, he just liked being alone with his thoughts.

Also, Rin maybe wanted to buy a sexy swimsuit as a surprise. It was difficult to do that when everyone was trying to steer him towards a proper suit. 

_Haru likes it when I wear red. Maybe a red speedo? That would make my ass look great,_ Rin thought, adding a small scrap of red fabric to his try on pile. Seriously, how did this speedo count as a swimsuit? It would barely cover his dick! Rin smirked. It was perfect. 

Once Rin had a nice stack of suits to try on, he headed to the changing room. He couldn’t wait to tease the boys with his new suit. Maybe he should send some suggestive selfies. Pulling out his phone, Rin opened up the camera app. He pulled open the curtain to one of the changing stalls. 

“Excuse me! Someone’s in here!” 

Rin froze. He looked up from his phone to see Makoto on his knees in front of the bench, changing a baby that Rin had never seen before. The brunette made a defensive noise as he turned around, ready to tell off whoever had walked in. 

“Oh! It’s just you. Sorry, Rin, I’ll be out of here in just a minute.” Makoto said, his usual smile returning to his face. 

Rin tried to respond, but the words got caught in his throat. He had so many questions. Where did Makoto get a baby? Why was he changing her in a cramped dressing room? Why were his cheeks getting hot? Makoto carefully taped up the baby’s diaper and buttoned her onesie before squirting some sanitizer on his hands. Rin’s chest felt tight as he watched Makoto settle the kid into a little sling across his chest. Makoto packed up the supplies in a small bag and put it on his shoulder. He kissed Rin’s cheek gently before stepping out of the room. 

“Oi, Makoto, you should stay. We can grab lunch, yeah?” Rin asked. 

Makoto looked down at the baby before looking back to Rin. “Well, it _is_ getting hot outside. It wouldn’t be a good idea to walk home in the heat of the day with Ryuu.” 

“Totally. You can help me pick out a new swimsuit.” 

Makoto smiled and settled himself on a bench outside the changing room. Rin smirked as he disappeared behind the curtain. Makoto was in for a treat. 

Stripping down, Rin slipped into the red speedo. Really, it had been the obvious choice from the start. It was snug in all the right places, drawing special attention to his nether region. The fabric was taut against his ass. No one needed any imagination to know that Rin was packing some heat beneath the suit. He stepped out of the room and crossed his arms over his chest, cocking his hips seductively. 

Red eyes came to rest on Makoto and Rin froze for the second time that day. 

Makoto was gently cradling Ryuu through the sling, his lips moving as he sang softly. A little hand had his index finger in its grasp. His green eyes were filled with love as he looked down at the child. Rin nearly grabbed his chest over his heart. The organ felt like it was going to explode from the overwhelming amount of affection he felt. Was this why he had been feeling weird earlier? 

Rin cleared his throat, making Makoto look up. The brunette’s jaw nearly came unhinged. Rin looked amazing; Makoto could feel his cheeks heating up as his eyes landed on the redhead’s crotch. Rin basked in the attention. Yep, the speedo was going home with him. 

“You like this one, Mako?” Rin teased. 

Makoto gulped. He averted his gaze as he nodded, focusing on Ryuu. She was sleeping so peacefully. Makoto stood and readjusted the sling to keep the lights out of her face. He put a hand to the small of his back; carrying Ryuu had really made him sore. 

The scene had Rin retreating into the dressing room. What was wrong with him? He had seen many people take care of babies and never given it a second thought. Yet, seeing Makoto cradling Ryuu had stirred up something in the pit of his stomach. To make it worse, Makoto just had to stand up and rub his back, sighing but looking at the baby so lovingly. It was as if he was pregnant. 

Oh, fuck. 

Images of a pregnant Makoto danced through Rin’s head. He could see the brunette with a swollen, taut tummy, rubbing it in soothing circles as he cooked mackerel. Of course, Rin would come up behind him and wrap his arms around him. His arms would rest just beneath the lower curve of Makoto’s bump, supporting the baby and his lover. Would it be his baby? Haru’s? Nagisa’s or Rei’s? In the end, it didn’t matter. The baby would be beautiful. They would be kind like their mommy. 

Tears filled Rin’s eyes. Starting a family with his boyfriends, giving Makoto the kids everyone knew he so desperately craved - the idea made Rin so incredibly joyful. It wasn’t possible to fill Makoto’s tummy with a baby, Rin knew that, but it didn’t make the idea any less exciting. 

“Rin? Is everything okay?” Makoto asked. 

“Yeah, I’m almost done. You can go wait by the benches outside, if you want.” Rin said, trying to hide the thick emotion in his voice. 

“I’ll wait there, then. Love you.” 

Rin made a noise of approval as he pulled on his pants. He hoped Makoto would rest; it was more than obvious that his back was hurting. He made quick work of dressing and heading to the checkout. A sign caught his eye as he walked. The board read ‘MATERNITY SUITS’ in large blue print. Without thinking, Rin took a detour into the section and looked around. Makoto would look so hot in one of these suits. Maybe they had one in his size. 

It took some digging, but Rin found one to fit his large boyfriend. He grabbed it and checkout, ignoring the strange look from the cashier.


	4. Haru

The public pool was surprisingly empty for such a warm day. Not that Haru was complaining, of course. An empty pool allowed more room to swim freely, and that was Haru’s favorite way to swim. For now, he was content to just float on his back. The water felt nice and cool against his sweaty skin.

“Ren! Ran! No running, please!” A voice called. 

Haru couldn’t help the small smile that formed on his face. Sure, an empty pool was nice, but having Makoto there was even better. Haru turned his head to look at the taller boy, who was setting his things down on an empty chair. The water rippled as the twins jumped in. 

“Haru!” They yelled together, swimming toward the dark haired boy. 

“Hi.” Haru said. 

“Will you play with us?” Ren asked. 

“Onii-chan is busy with the baby and can’t swim with us.” Ran grumbled. 

That was new. Haru didn’t remember Makoto saying anything about a baby. He was positive that Mrs. Tachibana hadn’t been expecting when he saw her a week ago. Looking back at Makoto, Haru noticed a black sling across the boy’s chest for the first time. 

“Is he babysitting?” Haru asked. 

“Mm-hm. Onii-chan is watching auntie’s baby while Mama and Papa are at work.” Ran said. 

“Oh. I can play with you, then.” 

“Yay! We’re gonna be mermaids! You be the king mermaid, Haru!” 

The game efficiently distracted Haru from Makoto. As he swam with the twins, splashing and playing pretend, he didn’t notice Makoto step into the water. The brunette had the baby nestled in the crook of his arm. He carefully sat on the top step and ran some water over the little one, smiling when she giggled. 

“Aw, you like the water? You’re probably hot. It feels cool, doesn’t it? Swimming in cool water is nice when you’re hot.” Makoto explained slowly. 

Makoto looked up to check on the twins. His eyes met Haru’s and he grinned, waving with his free hand. Haru looked away. 

“Haru,” Ren whined, “You’re not even playing.” 

“Sorry. I’m going to talk to Makoto.” Haru said. 

“Are you gonna kiss him?” Ran teased. 

“Maybe a little.” 

Ren pretended to vomit while Ran smacked his arm. The two quickly went back to their game, allowing Makoto and Haru a few precious moments alone. Haru swam to Makoto, resting his forearms on the second step and looking up at the other boy. Makoto smiled at him. 

“Hi, Haru-chan! Thank you for playing with Ran and Ren.” Makoto said. 

Haru moved to sit beside Makoto and kissed him. “You’re welcome. They said you were busy.” 

Makoto laughed. “Ryuu does need lots of attention. I feel bad that I can’t play with them, but I can’t leave her alone.” 

Haru shrugged. “It’s not your fault.” 

Ryuu reached out a hand and slapped it against the water with a giggle. Makoto nearly screeched in excitement. She was learning so quickly! And she liked the water; Makoto hoped he could teach her to swim when she was old enough. Haru smiled a bit at the look on Makoto’s face. His boyfriend was so proud of such a small achievement. If he was this excited over the progress of a kid that wasn't his, what would he be like with a child of his own? 

Haru ran a hand through the water, feeling the liquid between his fingers. Makoto was cute like this. He was cute when he was being so maternal. Sometimes, it made Haru wish that he could give Makoto a baby so he could see the boy like this all the time. 

“Cute.” Haru said. 

“Wh-what?” Makoto stammered. 

“Makoto is a cute mom.” 

Makoto shook his head. “Rei, Nagisa, Rin, and now you. You’re all so interested in having babies.” 

“I’m interested in _you_ having babies.” 

“You took that class with me, Haru-chan,” Makoto cried in distress, “You know I can’t have babies like that!” 

Haru shrugged. “Maybe the water will let you.” 

Makoto’s face reddened at the comment. He wished the water would.


	5. Fantasies in Motion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I want to thank you for reading! Also, I would like to clear up one thing before y'all read this chapter: whenever Makoto's stomach is referred to in this chapter, it is talking about the prosthetic pregnancy belly he is wearing. Thank you again for reading and enjoy!

Makoto looked at his profile in the mirror, running his hands over the prosthetic attached to his abdomen. The silicone stomach was cool, soft and smooth beneath his palms. It was perfect. The boys were going to love it. At least, Makoto hoped they would. With how obsessed they all seemed to be with babies, he had assumed that this would be a fantastic surprise.

Of course, it wasn’t just for his boyfriends. The more Makoto looked at himself with the fake baby bump, the more he liked the idea of being pregnant. It seemed almost natural. Maybe Nagisa was right; he was meant to be a mommy. 

Makoto gave his stomach one last rub before he started to get dressed. A green maternity top went over his head, the lower portion of the shirt falling loosely around his newly acquired baby belly. The fabric swished and swayed as he reached for the jeans, which easily went up his legs and fit comfortably around his waist. Makoto gave himself the once over. His hands migrated to his stomach, one resting above the bump and one resting below. 

_Wow,_ Makoto thought, _I really look pregnant. I look like I’m going to have a baby._ After smoothing his shirt over his extended belly, Makoto unlocked the bathroom door and stepped out. A hand was placed on the small of his back as he walked to the kitchen. 

Everyone was busy when Makoto arrived. Rin and Haru were bickering over one of the takeout boxes while Nagisa and Rei attempted to actually dish out food. The sight made Makoto smile. It was so domestic. Haru finally got the box away from Rin and stuck his tongue out, making Makoto laugh. Rin was the first to turn to him, a pout on his face. He was about to tell Makoto right where he could shove his giggles when his eyes fell on the brunette’s stomach. The swell there was definitely new. 

“Mako-chan, you’re pregnant!” Nagisa shouted, his eyes wide. 

That caused Haru and Rei to turn around. Makoto’s cheeks heated up. Perhaps this wasn’t his best idea. He began to back up, planning to rush back to the bathroom and forget that his ever happened. However, Nagisa came to him and grabbed his wrist as he kneeled down, his free hand spreading across his belly. Nagisa looked at Makoto for a moment before he carefully lifted Makoto’s shirt. A collective gasp filled the room. The boys marveled at the silicone bump on the taller boy’s stomach. 

“Fuck, Makoto, is that a prosthetic? Where did you even find something like this?” Rin asked, joining Nagisa in front of Makoto. 

“I-I bought it online. It’s silly, I know. I’ll go change and we can forget all about it.” Makoto blurted. 

“No, Mako-chan! Absolutely not!” Nagisa snapped. 

“Nagisa! Don’t be rude! Makoto-senpai, in my opinion, I think that you are very beautiful like this.” Rei said. 

Haru stepped up to Makoto and kissed his cheek. “Rei’s right. Makoto is cute like this.” 

“You really like it?” Makoto asked timidly, “I thought that maybe you would because you all seemed so baby crazy.” 

“Hell, Mako, we love it. Are you going to wear it all weekend?” Rin asked. 

“If you want me to, I can.” 

“Oh, this will be so much fun! Mako-chan can pretend to be pregnant and we can pretend to be daddies!” Nagisa cried excitedly. 

“We should make sure Makoto-senpai is okay with that. Also, we should look into proper care for an expecting mother considering Makoto-senpai will be playing the role. He might develop symptoms such as morning sickness and mood swings and the prosthetic will most likely cause back aches and swollen ankles. The mind over matter principle would be in full effect.” Rei babbled. 

“Ugh, Rei-chan, you made it boring. And you’re upsetting Haru-chan!” Nagisa groaned. 

Sure enough, Haru had a scowl on his face and an arm protectively around Makoto. He didn’t like the idea of Makoto being uncomfortable. Rin swatted Haru’s leg. 

“Come on, Haru, think about it. Makoto’s going to pretend to be pregnant. He’s going to have cravings and mood swings and he’s going to be hella horny. He’s going to need us to take care of him.” Rin explained. 

“If Makoto wants to, okay.” Haru said. 

“I’d like to,” Makoto said, blushing, “I kind of like the idea of being like this and doing things around the house.” 

“Great! First thing: Mako-chan needs to sit down and eat. We can’t have our mama hungry.” Nagisa said, pulling Makoto to the table. 

****

Sleeping was an uncomfortable occurrence. No position seemed comfortable with the baby bump. Not to mention, it was a little difficult for Makoto to move when he had Rei and Haru plastered to his sides. Carefully, Makoto began trying to flip onto his side. He untangled his legs from Haru’s and tried to lift Rei’s arm from his chest. 

“Mmm, Makoto-senpai?” Rei asked, voice thick with sleep. 

“I’m so sorry, Rei. Go back to sleep.” Makoto whispered, patting the boy’s arm. 

Rei sat up slowly, rubbing at his eyes before reaching for his glasses. He put a hand on Makoto’s chest. It was obvious that Makoto was uncomfortable; Rei could see it on the older boy’s face. Sliding out of the bed, Rei held out a hand to Makoto. The brunette took it and allowed Rei to help him up. 

The navy haired boy led him to the kitchen. Makoto looked around in confusion. What was Rei doing? Makoto’s eyes followed his boyfriend around the room as he got bowls and spoons. Rei opened the freezer and grabbed a carton of chocolate ice cream. He scooped some into each dish. 

“Here, Makoto-senpai. I know it won’t help you sleep, but I read that pregnancy often leads to a craving for sweets,” Rei smiled softly, “I figured you were no different.” 

Makoto took the bowl with a chuckle. “I was actually craving chocolate. Thank you. But I couldn’t sleep because I couldn’t get comfortable.” 

“That’s not unusual. You’re pretty far along; I’m sure your stomach hinders your comfort quite a bit.” 

“I feel bad for waking you up, especially since I’m doing this to myself.” 

Rei winked. “I believe we all had something to do with this. Besides, Makoto-senpai, I quite like the fact that you are taking your role so seriously. I can see that you enjoy it. It’s nice to see you doing something that is for yourself as well as us.” 

Makoto was unconvinced. “It’s one in the morning and we’re eating ice cream because the baby was making it too hard to sleep.” 

“That is what real pregnancy is like. As a loving partner and father to be, it is only fair that I dote on the man carrying my baby. We’re enjoying this, Makoto-senpai. I am certain that if you would have woken Haruka-senpai or Rin or Nagisa they would have gladly stayed up with you, too.” 

“Thank you, Rei. I appreciate it.” 

Rei simply nodded before turning to his ice cream. He and Makoto chattered idly as they ate. Rei placed a gentle hand on Makoto’s belly and stroked it. He sort of wished his boyfriend could always be like this. 

****

Rin yawned as he walked into the kitchen, one arm stretched over his head. It had been a long time since he had felt so well-rested. Last night, he had slept like a dream, Nagisa’s head rested on his chest. It was awesome. 

Soft humming filled Rin’s ears. He cracked open one eye to see Makoto standing at the stove with Haru’s apron on, one hand splayed across his tummy while the other flipped pancakes. Someone had to be smiling on Rin; not only had his night been perfect, but his morning was going to be as well. He shuffled towards Makoto and pressed himself against his back. Strong arms wrapped around Makoto’s waist, settling beneath the curve of his bump. Makoto tensed a bit before he realized that it was just Rin. The redhead nuzzled Makoto’s neck, pressing soft kisses to the sensitive skin. Makoto giggled. 

“Morning, Rin-Rin. You’re in a good mood.” Makoto said. 

“Well, I slept pretty good. And I’m getting to see my sexy mama to be wearing Haru’s apron.” Rin said. 

Makoto turned to give Rin a kiss. “Cuddly and talking sweet. Nagisa must have given you something to smile about too.” 

“Yeah,” Rin kneeled down to press a kiss to Makoto’s stomach, “Hey, little guy. I’m your daddy, Rin. I’m the coolest one, okay? No matter what anyone says. I’m the best.” 

Makoto laughed as Rin lectured his bump on why he was the most awesome dad. It was nice to see Rin so excited. He tended to be more brooding than anything usually. Makoto turned back to the stove to check on the food. 

“What’s the plan for today, Mako?” Rin asked. 

“Well, Haru wants to set up the inflatable pool and Nagisa agreed to help. I might send you or Rei to supervise, because you know how those two can be. I need to do some laundry and clean up a little.” Makoto said. 

“You're going to be playing mommy.” 

Makoto chuckled. “Yeah, I guess so.” 

“You know, I don’t know if I’m going to be able to control myself all day with you like this.” 

“No one said you had to.” 

Rin nearly choked on his own saliva at the comment. When had Makoto gotten so flirtatious? Nagisa was obviously rubbing off on him. Speaking of the blonde, he wandered into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes tiredly. 

“Good morning, Rin! Good morning, Mako-chan!” Nagisa chirped. 

“Good morning, Nagisa.” Rin and Makoto replied. 

“Aw, mama, you look so pretty,” Nagisa patted Makoto’s tummy, smirking at the blush on Makoto’s cheeks, “Your mama is very pretty, baby. He’s just shy. I’m daddy Nagisa. I heard you kept your mama up all night. That’s not nice! He needs lots of sleep.” 

Rin looked at Makoto, his face stern. “You didn’t sleep well? Why the hell are you up making breakfast? You should be in bed.” He scolded. 

“It’s all okay, I promise! I couldn’t get back to sleep, so I starting making breakfast.” Makoto said nervously, his hand reaching to rub the small of his back. 

“Does your back hurt?” Nagisa asked. 

“Not that badly!” 

“You should sit, Mako-chan. Let me and Rin finish up.” 

“But this is my job and I want to take care of you guys -” 

“You do that all the damn time! Your job right now is to carry our baby in the cute little belly of yours. Sit.” Rin said. 

Makoto’s blush darkened at Rin’s words, still stuttering out excuses and protests. Rin shook his head. Couldn’t Makoto ever just let them take care of him? The redhead pulled Makoto towards a chair and gently pushed him into it. Makoto sighed in defeat. Nagisa clapped excitedly and stole the spatula from the brunette’s hand, kissing him with a loud smack. 

“Don’t worry, Mako-chan! You just relax and put your feet up! Your ankles are swelling.” Nagisa said. 

Makoto looked down at his feet. Well, he tried to see his feet. His tummy was in the way. Rin laughed and brought another chair over. He sat down and pulled Makoto’s feet into his lap and began massaging them. Makoto sighed. Maybe he could let Nagisa make breakfast just this once. 

****

Makoto chuckled as he watched Haru and Nagisa try to set up the inflatable kiddie pool. Haru was less than enthused with having to blow it up, it seemed, especially since Nagisa was getting to play with the hose. The distinct sounds of bickering came in through the window. Makoto waddled to the door and popped his head out to chastise the duo. 

“Be nice! And Haru-chan, come put on a different suit so I can wash that one! You’ve worn it all week!” Makoto yelled. 

“I like this one.” Haru called in response. 

“Please, Haru-chan?” 

Haru sighed. “Drop the -chan.” 

Haru trudged towards the house and stripped off his suit at the door. Makoto made a horrified sound. 

“Haru! You can’t just undress right here!” Makoto yelped. 

Haru looked at the laundry basket of folded clothes on top of the washer. He walked over and grabbed a new swimsuit, slipping it up to his waist. He grabbed the basket in Makoto’s arms put it on the floor so he could rub the brunette’s tummy. 

“Your mama is obsessed with staying clothed.” Haru said. 

“Only because your papa Haru strips all the time!” Makoto protested. 

Haru smiled at Makoto before averting his gaze. Makoto patted his tummy before picked up the basket of clothes and kissed Haru. 

“You help Nagisa, alright? I'll come sit by the pool once it’s set up.” Makoto said, smiling. 

“Fine. I want to fill the pool.” Haru said. 

Makoto smiled at the petulant expression on the shorter boy’s face. He made his way back to the door and peeked out once more. 

“Nagisa, let Haru use the hose, please!” Makoto called. 

“Whatever you say, mama!” Nagisa shouted back, blowing a kiss. 

Makoto grinned brightly, warmth spreading through his chest. The more everyone called him mama, the more he liked it. Makoto gave Haru a pat on the butt and sent him back outside. He walked into the living room and sat on the couch to fold clothes. Of course, ninety percent of the basket was swimwear, so Makoto wasn’t exactly sure if it counted as clothes. 

As the amount in the basket depleted, a shiny piece of fabric caught Makoto’s eye. He picked it up and studied it. It was a beautiful swimsuit - a blue one piece with swirls of silver and a little skirt around the waist. The tag proudly displayed the word maternity. Makoto’s eyes widened. Was this supposed to be his? 

“Hey, Mako, did you wash my -” Rin asked, trailing off once he saw the bathing suit in Makoto’s hands. 

“Rin? Are you okay?” Makoto asked. 

“You, uh, you found it.” 

“The suit? It was in the basket. Is this yours?” 

“I kind of bought it for you that day I saw you at the mall. Thought you’d look hot in it.” 

Makoto nodded. “I’ll wear it later, then. My old one’s gotten a little tight.” 

Rin’s cheeks burned as Makoto winked at him. 

****

There was so much to do before Makoto could swim with his boyfriends. He had to make sure there were towels laid out by the back door for everyone, make sure he put down towels so no one slipped, put sunscreen on everyone, and about a dozen other things. Maybe he didn’t have to do those things, but he wanted everyone to be safe. Plus, it was distracting him from the maternity suit hanging in the bathroom. 

It took less time than expected to prepare and soon, Makoto was in the bathroom, trying to get himself into suit. It wasn’t particularly complicated, but getting the fabric over his stomach proved to be a challenge. Makoto struggled and groaned and nearly ripped the thing in frustration. 

Once it was on, though, Makoto was in love. 

It fit well over his bump. It was tight over his chest and ass. Best of all, the skirt swished nicely at the tops of his thighs. Makoto giggled as he gave a little twirl. The swimsuit actually made him feel handsome and confident. Opening up the door, Makoto waddled to the back door and stepped out. Haru and Rin were splashing at each other while Rei tried to make them stop and Nagisa cheered them on. Makoto made his way to the pool and dipped a foot in, startling the quartet out of their water war. The gasps that left their mouths made Makoto hide his face in his hands. 

“It looks good.” Rin said, his mouth dry. 

“Wow, Mako-chan - mama - that swimsuit is amazing!” Nagisa exclaimed. 

“Cute.” Haru said, his eyes trained on the water. 

“You are beautiful, Makoto-senpai. Let me help you sit. I don't want you to slip.” Rei said, taking Makoto’s hands. 

“Thank you, Rei. Though, I think I'll have more trouble getting up.” Makoto joked, rubbing his distended stomach lovingly. 

Everyone shared a laugh before returning to their splash fight. Makoto attempted to help Rei mediate, getting soaked in the process. The rest of the afternoon was spent in the tiny pool, the boys alternating between throwing water, giving kisses, and enjoying the sight of a pregnant Makoto in that gorgeous, skin tight swimsuit.


End file.
